Mission von Mortis
Die Mission von Mortis war eine Prüfung des Vaters auf dem Planeten Mortis, um sich von den Fähigkeiten des Jedi-Ritters und Auserwählten Anakin Skywalkers zu überzeugen. Nachdem im Äußeren Rand ein Notruf abgefangen worden war, der einen Jahrtausende alten Code verwendete, gelangten die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi sowie Anakin Skywalker mit seiner Padawan Ahsoka Tano bei der Erforschung der Botschaft nach Mortis, die Heimat einer starken Familie in der Macht. Dort wollte der Vater, der das Gleichgewicht zwischen seinem Sohn, der die Dunklen Seite, und seiner Tochter, welche hingegen die Helle Seite der Macht verkörperte, zu erhalten versuchte, Skywalkers Fähigkeiten als Auserwählter prüfen und ihn als seinen Nachfolger gewinnen. Obwohl der Jedi-Ritter seine Fertigkeiten unter Beweis stellte, gerieten die Jedi in die Intrige des Sohnes, der zusammen mit Anakin Skywalker die Galaxis beherrschen und daher seinen Vater töten wollte. Die Jedi wollten ihn mit einem Dolch aufhalten, der mit seiner Kraft den Sohn vernichten sollte, doch konnte der Anwender der Dunklen Seite Ahsoka durch seine Fähigkeiten seinem Willen unterwerfen und gegen die anderen Jedi aufhetzen. Als er durch ihre Hilfe den Dolch erhielt und seinen Vater töten wollte, opferte sich die Tochter, um ihrem Vater das Leben zu retten und die Padawan zu retten, die nach der Flucht des Sohnes nicht mehr unter seinem Bann stand. Vorgeschichte links|miniatur|Kenobi und Skywalker sehen in das Licht. Im Laufe der Klonkriege wurde von Admiral Tenant eine Nachricht im Chrelythiumn-System, einem Sternsystem tief im Äußeren Rand, abgefangen. Es gelang den Jedi nicht herauszufinden, warum und woher der Notruf abgesetzt worden war, doch befand sich in der Botschaft ein Notfallcode der Jedi, der über 2.000 Jahre lang nicht genutzt worden war. Als der Jedi-Rat von der Nachricht erfuhr, entsendeten die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und seine Padawan Ahsoka Tano dorthin. Da sie hinter dem Ruf eine Falle der Separatisten vermuteten, sollten sich die Jedi mit ihrem Shuttle mit einem Jedi-Kreuzer treffen. Angekommen im Chrelythiumn-System kontaktierte Skywalker Captain CC-7567 „Rex“, der sich an Bord des Kreuzers befand, und fragte ihn, wo sich der Kreuzer aufhalte. Allerdings berichtete der Klonkrieger, dass sich der Kreuzer sich bereits dort befinde, das Schiff der Jedi jedoch nicht auf den Scannern befand. Während sich die Jedi nach dem Grund dafür fragten, da sich sowohl der Kreuzer als auch das Shuttle an den gleichen Koordinaten befanden, wurde das Signal gestört und die Verbindung der Jedi zum Kreuzer getrennt. Danach fielen die Systeme des Schiffes aus, schalteten sich kurz darauf jedoch wieder an, woraufhin das Shuttle auf einen Monolithen zutrieb und von einem Licht eingefangen wurde. Verlauf Das Schicksal des Auserwählten Ankunft der Jedi rechts|miniatur|Der Vater wird durch Skywalkers Klinge bedroht. Als die drei Jedi wieder erwachten, war ihr Schiff bereits gelandet worden und befand sich an einem Ort, der aus organischer Materie zu bestehen schien. Da ihr Schiff zwar unbeschädigt war, jedoch nicht startete, verließen sie ihr Schiff und wurden dabei von einer Frau angesprochen, die sich als Tochter vorstellte und die drei Jedi zu ihrem Vater führen wollte, da er ihnen als Einziger helfen könne. Während ihres Fußmarsches, bei dem den Jedi die Verbundenheit der Welt mit der Macht auffiel, wurde die Gruppe durch einen Steinschlag voneinander getrennt, sodass sich die Tochter zusammen mit Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit Ahsoka Tano auf der anderen Seite aufhielten. Da die Tochter ihren Bruder dahinter vermutete und Skywalker in großer Gefahr sah, befahl sie ihm zu warten und verließ ihn. Gleichzeitig wurde der Jedi-Ritter von Kenobi kontaktiert, der dahinter eine Falle vermutete und daher mit Ahsoka zu dem Platz zurückkehrte, an dem sie das Schiff zurückgelassen hatten. Allerdings fanden sie dort nicht ihr Schiff, sondern einen Mann vor, der die beiden Jedi fragte, ob es sich bei Anakin Skywalker wirklich um den Auserwählten handelte, bevor er sich in ein Tier verwandelte und davonflog. Während sich das Wetter weiter verschlimmerte, suchten Kenobi und Ahsoka Schutz in einer Höhle. Skywalker hingegen begab sich zu einem Turm, in dem er den Vater vorfand. Jener wollte die Wahrheit darüber herausfinden, wer Skywalker wirklich war, und bot ihm einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht an. In der Nacht hatte Obi-Wan Kenobi eine Vision, in der ihn sein verstorbener Meister Qui-Gon Jinn fragte, ob er Anakin Skywalker nach seinem Tod ausgebildet hatte. Als Kenobi ihm berichtete, dass er trotz seiner Ausbildung immer noch einen starken Willen zeigte, meinte der Verstorbene, dass Mortis ein gefährlicher Ort für den jungen Jedi sei. Ahsoka hingegen sah eine Abbildung ihres älteren Selbsts vor sich, die Ahsoka dazu bewegen wollte, die Ausbildung unter ihrem Meister zu beenden, da sie sonst zur Dunklen Seite übergehen würde. Daraufhin wurde sie von Kenobi angesprochen und kam zu dem Schluss, da ihr Meister Probleme hatte. Gleichzeitig begegnete Skywalker seiner verstorbenen Mutter Shmi, die ihm mitteilte, dass alles, was er erlebt und gelernt hatte, ihn nach Mortis geführt hatte. Als der Jedi-Ritter ihr erklärte, dass er sie nicht hatte retten können und sich selbst die Schuld dafür gab, erzählte er ihr auch von seiner Frau, Padmé Amidala. Daraufhin erklärte ihr Shmi, dass sie nicht sein Schicksal sei, und verwandelte sich in die Tierform des Sohnes, bevor sie verschwand. Die Prüfung links|miniatur|Anakin Skywalker behauptet sich gegen den Sohn. Daraufhin begab er sich zum Vater und bedrohte ihn mit seinem Lichtschwert. Allerdings erklärte er dem Jedi-Ritter, dass die Erscheinung sein Sohn gewesen sei, da die Familie viele Formen annehmen könne. Da er und seine Kinder die Macht auf weit vielfältigere Weise anwenden konnte, als es anderen Machtnutzern möglich war, diente Mortis als Rückzugsort wie auch als Gefängnis, damit die Macht der Familie nicht gegen die Galaxis gerichtet werden konnte. Seit er von der Entdeckung des Auserwählten gehört hatte, wollte der Vater ihm begegnen und seine Fähigkeiten als Auserwählter testen. Als Kenobi und Ahsoka am nächsten Morgen aufbrachen, wurden sie von der Tochter und dem Sohn in ihren Tierformen – die Tochter stellte einen Greif, der Sohn hingegen eine andere Fabelfigur dar – angegriffen und in eine Arena gebracht. Dort teilte der Vater Skywalker mit, dass seine Kinder die beiden Jedi töten würden – nur einer konnte überleben, wenn der Jedi-Ritter ihn rettete. Daraufhin nutzte er einen Machtstoß, dem die Geschwister noch widerstehen konnten. Daraufhin setzte er die Macht ein und ließ sie in der Luft schweben und die beiden Jedi fallen, bevor er den Sohn und die Tochter mit der Macht gegen die Wand schleuderte. Nachdem er die Angriffe der beiden auf Kenobi auf Ahsoka abgewehrt hatte, nutzte er erneut die Macht, wodurch sich die beiden in ihre humanoide Formen verwandelten. Daraufhin zeigte ihm der Vater, das er wirklich der Auserwählte war – nur so konnte er beide seine Kinder auf einmal besiegen. Auf Wunsch des Vaters verließen bis auf Skywalker alle die Arena, woraufhin er ihn bat, seinen Platz einzunehmen, da er bald sterben würde und nur der Auserwählte das Gleichgewicht zwischen dem Sohn und der Tochter erhalten konnte. Allerdings lehnte er ab und begab sich mit Kenobi und Ahsoka auf das Shuttle, um Mortis wieder zu verlassen. Intrige des Sohnes Angriff auf die Jedi rechts|miniatur|Die Jedi verfolgen den Sohn mit seiner Geisel. Auf dem Schiff legte sich Skywalker zur Ruhe, wobei er erneut eine Vision hatte, in der der Sohn zusammen mit ihm das Gleichgewicht des Universums zugunsten der Dunklen Seite verändern wollte. Der Jedi-Ritter lehnte dies ab, woraufhin ihn der Sohn in seiner Tierform angriff und er wieder erwachte. Als er sich ins Cockpit begeben wollte, sah er den Sohn, der Ahsoka als Geisel genommen hatte und das Shuttle wieder verließ, um die Jedi von ihrer Abreise abzuhalten. Zwar verfolgten die beiden Jedi den Sohn und seine Geisel, doch konnte er entfliehen, woraufhin die Jedi abstürzten. Während sich Anakin Skywalker auf die Suche nach Ahsoka begeben wollte, die er in einem Turm nahe ihrer Absturzstelle vermutete, war Kenobi dafür, zum Vater zurückzukehren und ihn um Rat zu fragen. Währenddessen war Ahsoka durch die Fähigkeiten des Sohnes unter seine Kontrolle und der Dunklen Seite unterstellt worden. Gleichzeitig traf sich der Vater mit seinen Kindern, da er die wachsende Stärke seines Sohnes durch die Dunkle Seite bemerkt hatte. Daher griff der Sohn seinen Vater mit Macht-Blitzen an und floh. Obi-Wan Kenobi, der inzwischen den Turm erreicht hatte, und die Tochter brachten seinen verletzten Körper zurück in den Turm. Dort wollte Kenobi die Tochter dazu überreden, ihren Bruder anzugreifen, um seinen Werdegang zu verhindern. Stattdessen führte sie ihn zum Altar von Mortis, wo der Jedi-Meister einen besonderen Dolch erhielt, mit dem er den Sohn kontrollieren konnte. Die Tochter sah dies als letztes Mittel, ihren Bruder aufzuhalten, der aus ihrer Sicht beinahe unaufhaltbar geworden war. Der Dolch von Mortis links|miniatur|Der Sohn und die Tochter duellieren sich. Währenddessen hatte Anakin Skywalker den Turm des Sohnes erreicht, wo er auf Ahsoka Tano traf. Als er sich weigerte, sich auf ihre Forderungen mit dem Sohn zu verbünden, griff sie ihn an und verwickelte ihn in ein Duell. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Gegner wollte Skywalker sie jedoch nicht töten und kämpfte daher defensiv. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde er von Kenobi unterstützt, der sich mit der Tochter zu ihnen begeben hatte, doch war sie zu ihrem Bruder gegangen und hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt. Allerdings verhinderte der Sohn, dass sich seine Schwester dem Kampf der Jedi anschloss, sodass auch ein Kampf zwischen den Geschwistern entstand. Nach einem kurzen Gefecht, in dem die Tochter die Macht-Blitze ihres Bruders abwehrte, verwandelte sie sich in einen Greif, sodass auch ihr Bruder seine Tierform annahm. Allerdings wurde der Kampf vom Vater unterbrochen, der die beiden aus dem Turm auf den Platz schleuderte, auf dem sich die beiden Jedi mit Ahsoka duellierten. Während der Sohn seinem Vater mit seinen Blitzen zusetzte, warf Kenobi Skywalker den Dolch zu, doch fing ihn Ahsoka ab und brachte ihn zu ihrem Meister. Nachdem er sie aus seinem Bann gelöst und bewusstlos gemacht hatte, ging er auf den Vater los und wollte ihn töten, doch warf sich die Tochter dazwischen. Während der Sohn wütend dem Geschehen entfloh, wandelte sich Mortis langsam zur Dunklen Seite um, da das Gleichgewicht gestört wurde. Auf Bitten der Tochter übertrugen der Vater und Anakin Skywalker ihre verbliebene Lebensenergie auf Ahsoka, die sich daraufhin wieder erholte. Zwar wollten die Jedi den Vater bei seinem Kampf gegen den Sohn helfen, doch bat er sie, Mortis zu verlassen und so zu verhindern, dass der Sohn sich ihre Kräfte sicherte. Hinter den Kulissen Die Mission von Mortis ist das Hauptereignis der Mortis-Trilogie der [[The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)|Fernsehserie The Clone Wars]] – Wächter der Macht, Der Altar von Mortis und Vergessene Zukunft –, in der das Schicksal von Anakin Skywalker als Auserwählter gezeigt werden soll. Quellen * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Legends en:Mission to Mortis es:Misión a Mortis